Tácticas de Bienvenida
by karma3985
Summary: Existen una gran gama de formas de como darle la bienvenida a un ser querido pero la domadora del viento cual táctica usará para recibir a su marido luego de tres meses sin verse.
1. Chapter 1 Preámbulo

**Tácticas de Bienvenida**

¡Hola!, acá les dejo mi último proyecto espero sea de su agrado, desde ya agradezco sus mensajes y que lean esta historia.

* * *

 **Técnica de una buena Bienvenida Vol 1**

 **Preámbulo**

─ ¡Tadaima! ─ te escucho decir desde el umbral de la puerta.

Se perfectamente lo que sucederá, te adentrarás a la casa con tu habitual parsimonia, colocarás tus sandalias ninja en una esquina y te pondrás las pantuflas, continuarás tu recorrido hasta la cocina pero… de camino al no percibir el olor a comida, comienzas a dudar de que me encuentre ahí. Te desilusionas al comprobar tu teoría, te giras nuevamente y das un recorrido por la sala, el comedor, el estudio… nada. ─ ¿Creías que tu mujercita te recibiría con los brazos abiertos?, pero ¡No!, ¡No estoy!─ Al no verme ni sentir mi chacra por ninguna parte de la planta baja, sacas tu móvil del bolsillo, lo abres con la esperanza de ver algún mensaje de texto de mi parte, sin embargo tu ilusión se disipa al corroborar que no tienes ninguna notificación; entonces se te ocurre la brillante idea de llamar a mi móvil. Ahora tienes el entrecejo arrugado al escuchar el buzón de voz y te preguntas… ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer tan problemática?

Conduces tus pies hasta el inicio de la escalinata, te asomarás por ellas mirando hacia arriba y dirás…

─ ¡Temari!

─ ¡Se los dije!─ Presto atención al ruido de tus pasos en cada escalón, el crujir de la madera me anuncia que estás a punto de llegar a nuestra habitación. Tomas el pomo de la puerta y abres lentamente, entras sin encender la luz, te quedas de pie a medio camino tratando de percibir algún sonido o algún signo de vida, tratas de captar auditivamente el ruido de la ducha pero es en vano ─ una vez más… nada.─ Te has dado por vencido, ¡No hay nadie en casa! Dices para tus adentros.

No has notado mi presencia… ¡Eres un pésimo Shinobi Nara!, ¿no te enseñaron en la academia que nunca se debe bajar la guardia incluso en tu propio hogar? ─ Te digo a tus espaldas.

Permaneces en posición vertical con tus manos entre los bolsillos de tu pantalón, no te dignas a girarte y verme.

─ ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo has estado Shikamaru?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ─ Ah pues que te diré mujer ha sido un fastidio pero todo marcha como lo planeado. ─ Ese sería el recibimiento de una esposa abnegada.

─ ¿Llegando no más y ya estás de llorón?

─ ¿Y tú no te puedes comportar como una esposa normal?

─ Si lo que buscas es una ama de casa a tiempo completo puedes hablar con Hiashi Hyūga para que te haga un clon de Hinata.

─ ¡No es mala idea!─ contestas.

─ ¡Suerte con eso! ─ replico con un aire de enfado.

─ Un día de estos te haré lo mismo para que sepas lo feo que se siente… ¡Te extrañé! ─ musitas mientras te giras.

─ Y yo a ti, ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

─ ¡Ahhh! ─ exhaló─ ¡Cansada, problemática y aburrida!

─ En resumen estuvo bien.

─ Sí algo así, ¿Dónde está Dai?

─ Mis hermanos se lo llevaron a Suna

─ Pero hace tres días nos despedimos en la frontera… Utilizaron un sello de tele transportación, ¿Cierto?

─ ¡Aja!

─ No deberían utilizarlo a la ligera.

─ Anda vago no seas problemático, Shikadai estará bien.

─ A todo esto, ¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta y a oscuras?

─ ¿No te gusta que este escondida entre las sombras?

─ Eres la ama del amo de ellas, ¿Qué más quieres mujer?

─ Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

─ ¡Ah sí!

─ ¡Sí!

─ ¡Ya veo!… ¿Estás impaciente?

─ ¿Tu no?

─ ¡Ven! ─Llamándome con su dedo índice─ ya te he dicho que te extraño, ahora quiero demostrarte cuánto.

─ Me desplacé lentamente hacia él, hemos estado alejados por mucho tiempo. Hace tres meses que había partido a una misión en conjunto con Shinobis de mi aldea natal. No es que sea de esas mujeres quejumbrosas y totalmente dependientes de sus maridos pero eran noventa días sin su presencia, sin su calor, sin su cuerpo, sin su cara de infinito aburrimiento; ya hasta su maldita muletilla ¡Mendokusai! extrañaba.

Cuando estuve a solo un paso de él, me jaló con un brazo por mi cintura hacia sí mismo, estrechándome con aquel cuerpo que se encontraba un tanto sudoroso, producto saltar de árbol en árbol además de las largas caminatas a que su cuerpo fue expuesto─ coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y él aprovechó para abrazarme aún más fuerte como si tuviera miedo que yo fuera un espejismo, al mismo tiempo besó la coronilla de mi cabeza.

─ Estos meses lejos de ti han sido un verdadero infierno, tengo unas ganas incontrolables de que me hagas tuya, quiero sexo salvaje… sexo duro, sucio y perverso. ─ ¡Hazme lo que quieras!

Sé perfectamente que nunca se esperó una confesión de tal magnitud proveniente de mí pero era un buen momento para dejar de lado mi altanería. ¡Lo necesitaba!, ¡Lo amaba! Intenté satisfacer mis bajos instintos auto complaciéndome pero no era lo mismo, requería de sus atenciones, de su mirada, de sus gruñidos mientras me penetraba. ─ A fin de cuentas soy mujer y tengo mis necesidades. ─ Sé que deseas lo mismo.

─ ¡Serás problemática y egocéntrica!

─ ¡No!, llámalo por su nombre "Realismo"─ le dije mientras me volteaba a verlo directamente a sus ojos y cruzando mis brazos por detrás de tu cuello.

─ ¡Presumida! ─ susurras acercándote a mi rostro. Me besas con dedicación absoluta, adentras tu lengua a mi boca, tu boca y la mía se fusionan intercambiando saliva… exquisita, sublime, todo un néctar de los dioses. Luego de unos minutos de una lid bucal, nos separamos para tomar aire, respiramos con pesar, mirándonos directamente a los ojos con deseo, con pasión, con lujuria. ─ De la nada volvemos a retomar los besos esta vez más violentos, acaricias mi columna vertebral con tu mano derecha, suavemente, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, insinuante.

Me tientas aún más cuando sacas tu lengua y con ella trazas la línea de mi mandíbula dejas tras ello un camino pegajoso hasta topar con el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo tomas entre los dientes apretándolo y ¡Gimo!─ pretendes acabar conmigo, como si no supieras que mi fuerza de voluntad hace rato fue subyugada.

Llevas tus manos enguantadas hasta mi cintura, la moldeas─ sabes que eso me prende─ detienes la tortura que llevabas a cabo en mi oreja y te acercas a mi oído diciéndome…

─ ¡Eres una niña muy traviesa!, mereces un castigo.

─ Sí, he sido una niña muy pero muy mala─ te sigo el juego ─ ¿Seré sancionada?

De repente todo empieza a mejorar, el anarquismo del erotismo se ha hecho presente en estas cuatro paredes.

Sonrío ante el pensamiento de mi tortura.

─ ¡Tú te lo buscaste Señora Nara!─ Te separas de mí y te diriges rumbo a la salida…

─ ¡Qué demonios! ─ no pude dejar de gruñirlo─ ¿Me dejarás así?, pregunto con indignación.

Cierras la puerta de nuestra habitación a doble paso─ Recuestas los omoplatos a la puerta ─ ¡Quédate quietecita ahí donde estás!─ me dices señalándome.

─ Por un momento pensé que tu castigo sería dejarme sola y excitada pero todo resultó una falsa alarma─ Permanezco en mi lugar, veo como llevas tus manos hasta la hebilla de tu faja, lentamente la deslizas hasta zafarla de tu cintura, desabotonas tu oscuro pantalón y bajas la cremallera. ─ siento como mis bragas se humedecen ante tal espectáculo.

─ ¡Haré que clames por piedad!, mencionas en juramento.

Abres un poco más tu pantalón, deslizas tu mano izquierda dentro de tus calzoncillos, apresas tu pene para comenzar un movimiento envolvente con ella ─ Te atreves a masturbarte delante de mí… me dejas ¡viendo y deseando!

Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis muslos, me invitas a volar mi imaginación, el calor corporal de mi cuerpo hace ebullición en todo mí ser.

─ ¡Temari!... ¡Mírame!... ¡Enfoca tu verde mirada hacia mí!... ¡Observa el tabú que me haces cometer! ─ ¡No pude más!, me rendí ante esa ronca y sugerente voz. Abrí mis ojos, oteé que tu miembro se encuentra completamente erecto, lo has sacado de su guarida y me miras altivamente con una ceja arqueada, lamiéndote tu labio inferior.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves, mujer?─ me dices sensualmente mientras practicas el onanismo.

─ Asentí con mi cabeza─ De pronto sueltas tu mano de tu pene y haces amago de quitarte la ropa pero te lo impido, súbitamente y sin darme cuenta me encuentro enfrente tuyo rogándote con la mirada ─ ¡No!, Déjate el uniforme puesto, te sienta bien ─ murmuré.

─ ¡Suplícame!, me dices. ─ Me encanta cuando te vuelves demandante en la cama pero detesto el rol de sumisa, tomo el cuello de tu camisa con fuerza, tirándote hacia mí y aunque soy más pequeña que tú, sé perfectamente que tengo el don de doblegar tu machismo.

Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, separo un poco mi boca como pretendiendo darte un beso, noto que haces lo mismo pero me retiro al último minuto, me miras con cara de incredulidad, te sonrío en señal de victoria, me giro pegando mis trasero a tu pubis y comienzo a serpentearme de arriba hacia abajo, percibo que te pones más rígido.

─ ¡Por todos los kages!... ¡Mujer para!

─ ¿Pero no estoy haciendo nada, Shika-kun?─ le digo mirándolo con el rostro más inocente, llevándome mi dedo índice a la boca.

─ ¡Mendokusai! Problemática no me hables con ese tonito.

─ ¿Qué cosa cariño no sé de qué me hablas? ─ dije socarronamente. Él sabe perfectamente bien que lo hago con toda la alevosía.

─ ¡Tramposa!

─ Si se requiere lo soy, siempre lucho por lo que quiero y lo que quiero ahora mismo es a ti en mi cama.

─ ¿Solo en la cama… no me deseas en otro lugar?... que tradicional eres, me extraña de ti.

─ ¡Cierra la maldita boca y déjate llevar!─ De la nada tomo tu endiabladamente sexi y despreocupado rostro entre las palmas de mis manos, dándote una cálida caricia, cierras tus ojos ante el tacto y te relajas.

Percibo tu respiración pausada, nos besamos recíprocamente y sin prisas, como la combustión ardemos en una pasión desenfrenada, no hay una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no palparas.─ ¡Ouch! Me has raspado un poco la espalda con la hebilla del cinturón─ ¡Perdóname!, me dices.

─ ¡No es nada! Pero… ¿Por qué traes enrollado tu cinturón a tu mano derecha?, ¿Practicaremos el sado?

─ Menuda pervertida me resultaste… ¡No!, De hecho es para esto─ Desenrollas el cinturón de tu mano, lo cruzas por detrás de mi espalda atrayéndome hacia ti con él─ ¡No tienes escapatoria mujer!, ¡Te tengo!, ¡Eres mía!

─ ¿Quién te dijo que quería irme? ─ musité.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, los cuales chisporroteaban fogosidad, sonreímos, estamos al borde de la locura, absolutamente excitados, retomamos los besos y los arrumacos, nuestros sentidos sensoriales están hipersensibles.

Entre beso y beso comienzo a arrastrarte a la cama, notas que tiemplo entre tus brazos, mi anhelo es incalculable, ha sido mucho tiempo sin sentirnos piel contra piel; sin mezclarnos en una nebulosa de gimoteos, sudor y clímax.

Tus ganas, mis ganas… ¡no podemos más! ─ Tiras por cualquier lado el cinturón, llevo mi mano derecha a tu tumefacto miembro, con mi dígito embarro el líquido pre seminal por el glande, luego llevo mi pulgar a mi boca pero me detienes tomándome de la muñeca…

─ ¡No jodidamente lo hagas! ─ Me suplicas con tu mirada.

No obstante hago caso omiso a tu petición y lamo mi pulgar para limpiar el residuo, ¡lo hago con delicia!... ¿El qué?─ te reto con sarcasmo.

─ ¡Te lo advertí problemática!, sentencias.

─ Eso es lo que quiero, ¡tentarte!

─ ¡Lo has logrado!, comentas. Vuelves a besarme pero esta vez de forma demandante, llevas tus manos por todo mi cuerpo, tomas el nudo de la cinta atada a mi cintura para soltarla pero te lo impido.

─ Mujer que haces, no aguanto más.

─ ¡Déjame hacerlo para ti!

Asientes y te tomo de tus antebrazos moviéndote de espaldas hasta el borde de la cama, te empujo suavemente hacia ella, te apoyas con los codos sobre el colchón, me miras con ojos expectantes, flameando excitación al máximo.

Te miro con picardía mientras desprendo el obi amarillo y lunares blancos de mi cintura, sigues el recorrido de la prenda hasta el suelo pero en segundos vuelves a enfocar tu visión hacia mí, ahora tengo mi mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo, hago el mismo proceso con mi otro hombro, deslizo mi Yukata lentamente y la suave seda cayó a mí alrededor.

No te crees lo que tienes enfrente, te quedas sin aliento. Yo, tu esposa lleva puesto aquel lindo conjunto de lencería de encaje y color aguamarina que tu madre me regaló en navidad, no lo había usado aún, esperaba un fecha especial para ponérmelo.

Es gracioso verte semi recostado a la cama con los ojos desorbitados y el pene fuera de tu pantalón y alegre por entero.

─ Mi madre tiene un gusto excepcional. ─recuerdas que fue ella quién me lo dio.

─ ¿Te gusta cómo se me ve?, ¿No es un tanto diminuto?

─ ¡Claro! Que es pequeño pero siempre y cuando solo yo pueda verlo no tengo problema alguno en que lo uses, acentúa más tu figura, ¡Me encanta!...

─ ¡Tan Chauvinista como siempre, cariño!

Subes tus hombros moviéndolos en señal de que no te importa lo que te acabo de decir.

─ ¡Ya me conoces amor! Murmuras guiñándome un ojo mientras te enderezas sentándote al borde de la cama y retomando tu autosatisfacción, diriges tu brazo desocupado hasta mi entrepierna para recorrer con un dedo la entrada de mi intimidad por encima de mis bragas, percibes la humedad en ella y eso te lleva al borde del abismo─ La libido llama a la puerta.

Regresas tu mano a mi pubis y sigues maniobrando tu intimidad y la mía. Me desesperas ante el contacto, coloco mis manos en cada seno apretándolos la cordura comienza abandonarme; termina de decirme adiós cuando acercas tu rostro a mis braguitas, sacas tu lengua y lames mi hendidura.─ Doy un respingo al sentirte.

Aprieto más mis pechos… mi frenesí está en demasía─ ¡Gimo! Con cada uno de tus lengüetazos, poco a poco siento como mis piernas se convierten en merengue; detienes tu labor en mí, izas tu faz sin parar de masturbarte.

─ ¡Extrañaba tu sabor!, mascullas ─ vuelves a hundirte en mi zona sur, culebreas tu otra mano a mi trasero, lo aprietas ─ ¡Gimo!, _de nuevo_ ─ Nuevamente elevas tu mirada hacia la mía.

Te fascina verme perder el raciocinio por ti─ ladeas una sonrisa mientras clavas tus oscuros ojos con los míos, no conforme con ello acaricias mi pelvis con tu barbilla, sin parar de mirarme, con el vello de tu perilla me provocas un cosquilleo en esta área, lo percibo sobre el delgado encaje de mi braguita. Me sonríes con maldad─ gimoteo al sentir arder mi pompa derecha al recibir el impacto de un azote por tu parte.

─ ¿Te dolió?, ¿Es de tu agrado lo que hago?

─ ¡Ah!, ¡Sí, sí… lo adoro!─ emito con un leve gritito.

─ amo tu pequeño, terso y prieto trasero─ susurras.

 _Yo amo que lo ames_ ─ pienso para mis adentros.

─ ¡Bésame amor mío! ─ suplicas.

Incliné mi cuerpo para darte un beso a toda regla, poso mis manos en tus mejillas, continuas acariciando suavemente tu pene, con una de tus manos, conduces la otra entre mi cabello y la parte trasera de mi oreja; te apartas de mis labios y eso me molesta ─ gruño en desagrado.

─ Hazme el amor con tu boca, _¡Por favor!─_ Imploras y adoro que lo hagas.

Al igual que tu ladeo una sonrisa, aúpo mi cabeza y beso tu frente, no dejo de encararte ni un segundo mientras me arrodillo ante ti, coloco mi mano sobre la tuya, situada alrededor de tu falo, permito que sutilmente guíes mi cabeza hasta tu pene, ambos quitamos nuestras manos para darle libre acceso a mi boca, sumerjo tu trémula erección en mi cavidad bucal, haciendo un movimiento envolvente, salivando con dificultad para no hacerte daño con mis dientes.

Tener cerca de 23 centímetros de carne rígida en tu boca es difícil, ¡ _Créanme_!

Te escucho aullar, llevar tus manos en desespero a tus sienes y sueltas un sinfín de blasfemias. Cuando recuperas un poco de cordura, me tomas del cabello y desprendes delicadamente cada una de mis coletas, sacudes mi melena. ─Gimes para mí y eso altera mis hormonas más de lo normal; haces un conato de penetración moviendo tus caderas mientras te hago la felación.

─ ¡Apártate mujer, me corro!

─ ¡Córrete en mi boca!

─ Amaría hacerlo cielo pero luego no voy a servir para nada y quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez.

No presté atención a su clamor y seguí con mi faena.

─ ¡Maldición mujer, hazme caso una vez en tu vida! ─ exclamó.

Proseguí en lo mío…

─ ¡Te- ma- ri!─ dijo en sílabas.

Sentí como las venas que atraviesan su pene se hacían más anchas y como este vibraba ─ su corrida se avecinaba. Apuré las succiones hasta que sentí como un chorro de sustancia viscosa y caliente inundaba en grandes cantidades mi garganta.

Me limpié las comisuras, tragando la amarga secreción de mi marido, me puse de pie, mirándolo altivamente, él estaba totalmente extendido en la colcha, su cuerpo brillaba con sudor, tenía su antebrazo derecho tapándose los ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

─ ¡Mendokusai!, ¡Eso fue maravilloso, mujer!─ dijo entrecortadamente.

─ ¿No que no deseabas venirte aún?

Nunca he estado más orgulloso de que no me hagas caso que como hace unos instantes. Quitas tu brazo de tus ojos... ¡Ahora me toca a mí darte placer, Señora. Nara!

─ ¡A qué esperas, vago!

***Continuará...

* * *

Cómo que fue un preámbulo bastante largo, ¿No lo creen?; Los espero muy pronto con "el acto". Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 Ágape

**Técnica de una excelente anfitriona Vol 2**

 **Ágape**

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, te sientas en la cama dejando tus pies en el suelo, enrollas tus fuertes brazos a mi cintura, descansas tu cabeza en mi vientre, procedes a besarlo, esa manía te quedo desde que supiste de mi embarazo de Shikadai ─ doce años después de su nacimiento sigues sin superarlo─

Te levantas, debes agachar tu cabeza para mirarme, rozas tus manos por mi cintura y la cadera.

─ ¿Segura que no quieres que me quite ni los guantes?

─ ¡Muy segura!

─ ¿Con ellos puestos no podré estimularte como se debe?

─ Pensándolo bien… ¡ _quítatelos_!

─ ¡Buena chica!

Infló las mejillas sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me trates como una mocosa más aún cuando soy tres años mayor que tú.

─ Adoro cuando haces ese mohín─ susurras tomando mi cara entre tus manos dándome un beso de piquito.

Empiezas a despojarte dedo a dedo el guante de tu mano izquierda pero detengo el acto, tomo tu muñeca y acerco tu mano a mi boca, delicadamente introduzco tu meñique en ella.

─ ¡Mejor así!

─ ¿Qué haces mujer?

─ ¡Ayudarte a quitarte los guantes!

─ No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo solo.

─ Sé que no, pero quiero, ¿Me lo impedirás?

─ Jamás te impediría nada, ¡Te amo!

 _Y con esas cinco sencillas letras derrites mi corazón._

Permites que siga con mi trabajo, desprendo el guante de cuero de tu piel, desnudé cada uno a uno tus dedos de ambas manos. _Eres libre de sentirme sin ningún estorbo._

Retomas los besos, impido que te separes de mí, te doy un beso intransigente, ¡ _Gimes!_ ante la intromisión de mi lengua en tu boca, pero no tardas en alcanzar mi embate; luego de unos minutos de besos y caricias nos separamos en busca de oxígeno.

─ ¿Veo que alguien está un poco adormilado?─ menciono.

Te sonrojas al seguir la trayectoria de mi mirada y descubrir a que me refiero.

─ No te quejes mujer te dije que me dejaras tranquilo a tiempo.

─ No me quejo, es más creo que ese asuntito es de solución rápida.

─ ¿Y que recomienda la experta?

Inmediatamente entrelazo mis dedos a los tuyos, conduzco nuestras manos a mi trasero, te doy pase libre para que hagas con mis glúteos lo que te plazca. Los amasas, los rozas; ato mis brazos a tu cuello, comenzamos un vaivén labial, introduces tus manos por entre la goma de mis bragas, estimulas con tu tacto cada nervio sensorial que allí se encuentra, un choque de electricidad deambula desde mis pies a la cabeza.

Es increíble el aura de deseo que alberga nuestros cuerpos, presionas tu hombría con mi femineidad. ─ ¡ _Gimoteo, gruñes en codicia_!

─ ¡Oh sí!, ¡esto ayudará y mucho!, No eres tonta y lo sabes.

 _Sonrío, al apreciar que tu pene se está endureciendo… me encanta cuando el vago se pone tontorrón._

Anhelo fundirme contigo, percibes mis ansías y no me haces esperar. Me besas apasionadamente, guías tus manos a mi espalda─ _cerramos nuestros ojos para distinguir cada sensación mediante el sentido del tacto_ ─ separas tu boca de la mía, tomas rumbo hacia el sur dejando un valle de besos, lamidas y lengüetazos por mis mejillas, mandíbula; haces una parada técnica en mi cuello, presionas tus labios en mis zonas erógenas. ─ _Me robas un suspiro._

Atrapas mi cuerpo semi desnudo, torturas mi mente y sentidos clavándote en mi clavícula, deslizas suavemente tus manos por mi espalda, _atormentándome_ ; te topas con el broche de mi sostén, simultáneamente prosigues el trillo de besos y lametones hasta la parte saliente de mi pecho. Allí, hundes tu rostro en mi entrepecho y lo lames… ¡ _gimoteo_!, subes los besos a mi seno derecho trasladas tus manos a ellos, apretándolos, jugueteando─ mueves tu cabeza de lado a lado en negación y sonriendo─ das el mismo tratamiento de besos a mi seno izquierdo.

─ Mañana le daré dinero a mi madre para que te compre más de esa lencería ─ comentas.

─ Te tachará de degenerado.

─ Quién la manda regalarte esas cosas que hacen que me enferme. Si te dejo embarazada esta noche será su culpa.

─ ¿No será por eso que me lo obsequió?

─ No sería extraño, lleva tiempo exigiéndome una nieta.

─ ¿De veras?

─ ¡Lo juro!─ murmuras entre chupetón y chupetón.

Sueltas mis pecho pero no detienes las lamidas, llevas tus manos una vez más a mi espalda, tomas cada banda de mi brasier y los desabrochas, delicadamente deslizas uno a uno los tirantes por mis brazos, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba ante ti ─ _siento como mis bragas se humedecen._

─ Amo a este par─ siseas mientras te aventuras en ellos.

 _No sé qué hice primero gemir o mojarme; quizás los dos actos coincidieron_.

Como niño en lactancia te prendes de una mama con devoción absoluta, te diviertes con mi rosado pezón, lo apresas con tus dientes, lo bordeas con tu lengua hasta dejarlo completamente erecto y sensible; haces el mismo procedimiento con el otro. ─ _No eres egoísta tratas a ambos por igual_.

─ ¡ _Shika_ , tócame!; ¡Por favor!─ _supliqué_.

Enderezas tu cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo, ladeas una sonrisa y tomas un mechón de mi cabello, lo colocas detrás de mí oreja ─ Tu coleta está alborotada y desecha, haces amago de soltártela pero me adelanto y lo hago por ti ─ _Me trastorna verte con tu cabellera suelta_.

─ ¡Tranquila!... ¡Hay más tiempo que vida!─ me dices.

─ Te necesito dentro mí.

─ ¡Y me tendrás, a su debido tiempo!

Suspiro al sentir sin previo aviso tu boca sobre la mía, siento como tus brazos se convierten en fierros a cada roce dejando una huella ardiente e invisible.

─ Te exigí no despojarte de tu traje pero no tolero un segundo más sin verte en toda tu gloria ─ _musité en desespero_.

─ ¿Deseas que me desnude?

─ ¡Ya!

─ ¡Como ordenes!

─ ¡No!, yo lo hago por ti.

A pesar de lo quejumbroso que eres, reconoces que contigo y nuestro hijo soy una alcahueta, por eso ni chistas ante mis atenciones. Sonríes abiertamente y me permites hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana, me levanto de puntillas, coloco mis manos en tus mejillas y beso tu tabique.

Me tomas por la cintura, nos besamos cadenciosamente, empiezo a despojarte de tus ropas. Primero te quito la gabardina marrón, seguidamente cae al suelo tu camiseta negra y por último, abro mis ojos para inclinarme y deslizar el pantalón por cada una de tus piernas ─ _apremio mi tarea porque no quiero desprenderme un segundo más de tus labios_.

Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, únicamente cubiertos por nuestras ropas íntimas. Te quito la cadena que siempre llevas puesta y me la coloco al cuello; noto que te quedas viéndola fija y seriamente colgar hasta rozar mis desnudos pechos.

─ ¿Luce mejor en mí que en ti?─ le pregunto.

─ A ti hasta un saco de patatas de queda bien, solo ten cuidado de no romperla o perder lo que lleva incrustada.

─ ¿Tan importante es para ti?

─ ¡No tienes idea!

─ ¡Es una simple cadena! ─ replico provocándolo.

─ Pueda que la cadena no valga un centavo pero lo que lleva consigo tiene un valor incalculable para mí.

 _Y mi alma se hizo añicos con tal confesión. Me giro para que no veas las lágrimas de emoción que amenazan con surcar mi rostro; pones una de tus manos en uno de mis codos para obligarme a dar vuelta y encararte._

Bruscamente me atraes hacia ti, me besas en agonía; sabes que soy mujer de hechos y no de palabras, no logro ni admitirme a mí misma que no tengo mayor placer que estar a tu lado, sobre todo, en esta situación.

Nos fusionamos, me tratas con sutileza y eso me prende a mil; es una forma acallada de pedirme acceso a mi cuerpo. ─ _No puedo negarte nada_ ─ quiero sentirte de la forma más elemental, no puedo escapar de ti, me encuentro sensible a tu tacto, soy totalmente adicta a todo tu ser… ¡ _Eres mi droga_!

Sabemos lo que le gusta al otro, intercambiamos saliva y toqueteos; no perdemos tiempo, complacemos nuestras ansias…. _Nuestros anhelos_. Me postro ante ti, desprendo la goma de tus trusas y los deslizo hasta el piso; sacas una pierna, luego la otra─ _ni siquiera pestañeas para no perder detalle alguno de la que estoy llevando a cabo_.

Tomo tu muy sobresaliente extremidad sureña entre mis manos, doy una cálida lamida a tu glande, percibo una gotita de tu esencia, mi lengua sale a su encuentro, sientes escalofríos por todo tu cuerpo ─ _me deleito al verte obnubilado_ ─ no desprendo mi mirada de la tuya.

Lo chupo con devoción, lo devoro; succiono rápido y me deslizo por toda su longitud con lentitud, estimulando tus testículos con una de mis manos al mismo tiempo… ¡ _Te mereces un trato VIP_!

─ ¡No otra vez, mujer!─ farfullas en éxtasis.

Dices que no pero llevas tu mano para aprisionar mi cabello y ayudarme a introducirme más bruscamente tu miembro en mi boca. ─ _Estas a un paso de la demencia_ ─

Detienes mi asalto… tratas de hablar pero estas agitado y sudoroso.

─ ¡Basta, mujer!, ¡Te lo suplico!

Me levanto y de inmediato busco de boca, damos rienda suelta a la pasión… ¡ _Te estás probando en mí_!

No te quedas atrás y planeas una estrategia para acabar conmigo. Estrujas mis nalgas sin deparo, tu boca encaja perfectamente en mis senos, los chupas, los muerdes sin hacerme daño, siento mis muslos tensarse ─ _señal inequívoca que estoy sobre extasiada_ ─ me invitas a auparme contigo, entrelazando mis piernas a tus caderas.

Desde esa posición y al estar más abierta, aventuras tus dedos en mi intimidad por debajo de mis pompas, me das un beso fugaz… ─ _suelto un gritito por la impresión y la intromisión_ ─

Me llevas anclada hasta la cama, me acomodas sobre ella delicadamente, retomamos los besos ─ _manos por aquí y por allá─_ te colocas entre mis piernas, marchas entre besos y caricias hacia mis partes bajas pero antes de enrumbarte a tu destino, levantas tu mirada y pones dos de tus dedos en mi barbilla; me miras con inocencia, nuestros ojos se comunican…

Lo que estamos por hacer es el sinónimo por excelencia de "hacer el amor", una entrega total, sin restricciones, sin miramientos; producto de la confianza a ciegas, del respeto mutuo, del amor incondicional, de una amistad y compañerismo que nos une desde hace muchos años atrás.

Besas mi frente, mis mejillas, mis labios, mi mandíbula.

─ ¡Me vuelves loco!, ¡loco!─ susurras a mi oído.

¿ _Cómo osas hacerme tal confesión_?… ¡ _vuelvo a humedecerme_!

─ ¡No doy más, Shika! ─ admito.

Te arrastras en busca de tu objeto de perdición, haces paradas estratégicas en mis puntos sensibles, dejas un reguero de besos mojados; lames cada una de mis mamas con fervor mientras te entretienes oralmente con uno, manoseas el otro.

Continúas violando mi piel, bajas aún más; enredo mis manos en tu lacio cabello, me muevo debajo de ti en desespero… ─ ¡ _Tengo ganas de ti_!─ besas toda mi área abdominal, te hayas a unos centímetros de la última frontera.

─ ¿Puedo?─ preguntas.

 _Estoy perdiendo mis cabalidades a cuenta gotas y pregunta semejante idiotez._

─ ¡Te estás tardando, vago!

Besas cada uno de mis exaltados huesos pélvicos, así como, mi monte de venus aún con mi braguita puesta; introduces tus pulgares a la banda de mis interiores, la resbalas por toda la extensión de mis piernas. La sacas de estas y eres tan maluco que comienzas a jugar con ella, la estiras, la jalas con tus dientes, incluso la hueles… ¡ _degenerado_!, dejas a la intemperie mi muy blanca y depilada vagina.

─ Son realmente lindas, creo que me las dejaré como suvenir─ afirmas.

 _Me sonrojo al verte tan desinhibido_.

─ ¡Trae acá psicópata de calzones! ─ rezongo.

Aventé la braguita por donde sea.

─ ¡Bien!, ¿En qué estábamos?... ─ mencionas con morbosidad.

Separas mis muslos y besas muy cerca de mi entrepierna, una sinfonía de gemidos se desprenden de mi garganta.

─ ¡Ábrete para recibirme, mujer!

Cumplo tu petición sin demora… Jadeo al sentir tu lengua en mi pubis con ella pides un silencioso permiso y amplío tu rango de gozo, escrutinias mi hendidura con dos de tus dígitos ─ _expertos en las artes amatorias_ ─ tanteas con la punta de tu lengua mi pequeña protuberancia.

Retiras tus dedos de mi interior, notas cuan húmedos están, los llevas a tu boca para degustarlos con gula, los empapas con tu saliva y mis jugos para sumergirlos dentro de mí nuevamente; los mueves dentro mío… ─ _me arrancas la vida con cada movimiento_ ─ elevo mis caderas, te aproximas más y cruzo mis piernas por tus hombros.

 _Estás igual o más excitado que yo_ , te expongo todo mi sexo y no reparas en seguir profanando mi cuerpo de forma táctil y oral, me retuerzo de un lado a otro en movimientos involuntarios, apremias la danza de tus dedos en mi cavidad, reconoces que estoy a punto de… ¡ _Correrme_!, ¡ _Demasiado tarde_!.. ¡ _Gimo con desenfreno_!

El orgasmo fue avasallador; no tienes que musitar palabra alguna, tu rostro refleja la algarabía de tu ego al comprobar mi necesidad, observas mi pegajosa esencia adherida a tus dedos y sin dudarlo los chupeteas con regocijo.

Te miro con mis ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, desde donde te encuentras puedes ver perfectamente bien el sube y baja de mis erectos pezones por mi dificultad al respirar.

Levantas mis caderas, la posición es perfecta para volver a mi hendidura secreta, con tus dedos separas mis labios inferiores, acometes ferozmente contra mi clítoris y más allá con tu lengua, te separas por unos segundos para tomar tu inhiesto miembro con tu mano y masturbarte.

Tengo mis manos apretando la sabana, con cada embestida de tu lengua mi cuerpo adquiere vida propia… ¡ _reacciona a los impulsos_!─ Mis piernas se cierran en torno a tu cabeza, me miras desde allí con lujuria reflejada en tus oscuras iris.

─ ¡Shika… apártate! ─ suplico.

El mismo resultado sería que le hablase a la pared… ─ ¡el _deseo es más grande que la razón_!─ una contracción vaginal se apremia en mi ser, sincronizas las embates de tu lengua con las de tu mano en tu hinchado pene; apuras el ritmo en ambos lugares, ¡Gimes! Teniendo tu boca en mi vulva haciendo eco en mis paredes y eso me empujó a un segundo orgasmo.

No lo soporté más, conduje mis manos a mis pechos para acariciar mis pezones que se encontraban desatendidos y urgentes de mimos ─ ¡Aullé!─ Me corrí en tu boca, veo tu reacción, pasas la lengua por tus labios ─ _una muda manera de pavonearte por el premio que acabas de obtener_.

─ ¿me dejas entrar en ti?─ imploras entre pausadas respiraciones.

─ ¡Es lo que más ansió!

En el momento en que con dificultad te incorporas, observo que tú no te has corrido, tu sexo está henchido, goteando y venoso─ _la imagen hace que quiera volver a correrme_. Sé que te está costando horrores mantener la compostura; gateas hacia mí, conectas tu boca con la mía, _me obligas a degustarme en ti_.

Nuestros corazones y sexos laten desbocados ─ _resultado del amor y el deseo_ ─ desatamos nuestras pasiones y la frustración que teníamos al estar alejados. El ambiente no puede ser más surreal, la añoranza de ser dos en uno no se ha erosionado aun con el paso del tiempo, con tus obligaciones y las mías, con un hijo de por medio o la costumbre; estamos comportándonos como un par de calenturientos adolescentes.

Colocas tus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza apoyándote, retomamos los besos, trazo cada una tus tonificadas extremidades, dibujo tu cicatrices con la yema de mi dedo corazón─ _aun con mis ojos cerrados, se perfectamente donde se encuentran_.

Me abro más a tu penetración, apoyas tú frente a la mía para conectar nuestros ojos, los cuales destellan lujuria ─ _el escenario es placentero_ ─ sostienes tu pene con una de tus manos, lo punteas hacia mi interior, lo deslizas poco a poco ─ _no quieres hacerme daño_ ─ nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección, se reconocen. ¡ _Jadeamos_!

Te ensamblas a mí ─ _maravillosa delicia para los dos_ ─ comienzas a menear tus caderas, atrapo tu espalda con mis uñas, sigo el compás de tus asaltos con mi cuerpo.

─ ¡Mendōkusai!, ronroneas.

Me curvo hacia ti, brindándote mis senos para que te alimentes, los tomas con celo, entras y sales de mí con cadencia ─ _siento hervir mi sangre_ ─ te obsequio mi delirio─ _soy enteramente tuya, siempre ha sido así y lo sabes_ ─ contraigo mis músculos vaginales, puedes ver como se eriza mi piel cuando presionas mis costados con una mano libre, aumentas la potencia de tus acometidas.

Entras fuerte, pretendiendo traspasar hasta mi alma, tu entrega es absoluta, incontables gotitas de sudor bañan nuestros cuerpos, comparto los flujos de mi femineidad contigo para que te sea más fácil tomarme ─ _nuestros cuerpos expresan los que nuestras bocas no pueden_ ─

Entrelazo aún más fuerte mis piernas detrás de tus caderas, coloco mis manos es tus nalgas ─ _me anclo en ellas como si de ello dependiera mi vida_ ─ gruñes al sentir mis uñas en tu etérea piel.

Llevas tu cabeza hacia atrás, me penetras con fuerza animal, enterrándote en mi más profundamente.

─ ¡Oh, sí, sí!... ¡Más fuerte!─ no me molesto en disimular mi frenesí.

─ ¡Eso es, mujer!─ _Te escucho decir a lo lejos._

Tomas una nueva posición sin desprenderte de mí, te hincas poniendo todo el peso de tu cuerpo en tus mulos, sitúas tus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ti, me embistes salvajemente. ─ _maldices por todo lo alto_ ─ en la habitación solo se escuchan nuestros sofocos y el eco de nuestros cuerpos al chocar un contra el otro.

Tienes una posición privilegiada de mis níveas colinas, ves el rebote de ambas y sacas tu animal interno─ _deseas compartir tu excitación conmigo_ ─ te abalanzas sobre mí; muerdo la parte interna de mis mejillas para no pasar de los gemidos a los gritos, tapo mi boca con una mano cuando siento que uno pretende escaparse de mi boca.

Llevas mi escurridiza mano por encima de mi cabeza y la aprisionas con la tuya, entrelazando nuestro dedos.

─ ¡No!, ¡no te reprimas!… ¡hazlo!.. ¡Grita por mí!─ _me exiges_.

 _Estas desatado y lo sabes, te ciega la excitación_. Actúas más rudo de lo normal, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento, mis muecas no te asustan sabes que gesticulo con mi cara previamente a correrme, te estacas en mi profundamente.

Espasmos incontrolables atraviesan mi cuerpo, clavo mis dientes en tu hombro, ─ _perfecta comunión telepática_ ─ nuestros corazones se sincronizan y laten al mismo tiempo, un orgasmo mutuo se avecina─ ¡Jadeas!, ¡Gimo!─ corcoveo mi espalda hacia ti, llevas tu cabeza hacia atrás, clavo mis uñas en tu espalda producto del placer… ¡ _el nirvana nos da la bienvenida_!, como reloj Suizo, nos corremos a la vez ─ _impregnándonos recíprocamente de nuestros fluidos corporales_ ─

 _Eres mío y yo tuya._

─ ¡Te amo! ─ gritas enajenado.

Te desplomas sobre mí, colocando tu cabeza en mí pecho, acaricio tus negros mechones, jadeamos ante el esfuerzo al que expusimos nuestros cuerpos, siento como tu semen sale de mi desparramándose en la sábana; los latidos de nuestros corazones merman su velocidad.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la mesita de noche, son las 1:30 am. Reposas plácidamente todavía en mi pecho, jugueteando perezosamente con uno de mis pezones, estábamos más tranquilos y exhaustos.

 _Rompo el silencio_.

─ ¿Así que todo estuvo bien en la misión?

Detienes tu jugueteo, exhalas hondamente…

─ ¿Qué quieres saber, mujer?

─ ¡La verdad!

─ ¡No fue nada!

─ ¿Qué estuvieras veintidós días torturado y encerrado en un calabozo como cualquier reo, te parece poco?

─Mis cuñados resultaron ser más cotillas que viejas de vecindad.

─ ¿Así que es cierto lo de tu cautiverio?

─ ¡Par de acusetas! ─ reniegas.

─ ¡Oh, no!... No te atrevas a meterlos en esto, además ellos no fueron quienes me contaron.

Te levantas bruscamente de la cama, caminas desnudo hasta la ventana, el claro de luna se mimetiza con tu piel, peinas tus cabellos con tus dedos, te rascas la perilla─ _analizas la situación_ ─

─ ¿Cómo se atreve Naruto a traicionarme?

─ ¡Tampoco fue él!, dejarás ya tu berrinche de niño de cinco años y me contarás ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ahora soy yo quién se levanta, me planto ante ti y aun desnuda coloco mis brazos en jarras esperando una respuesta, mientras te observo comerte la uña de tu pulgar, andando de aquí para allá.

─ (Suspiras) ¡Sí es cierto!

─ ¡Continua!, lo apremio.

─ Fue hace dos meses atrás, me cambié por ti.

─ ¿Qué dices?, abrí mis ojos en incredulidad.

─ Estabas de misión en el país del hierro, iban por ti, todo estaba fríamente calculado, sabían cada uno de tus pasos, tenían fotos tuyas, la dirección de tu hotel… ¡todo!... ¡tú eras el objetivo!

─ ¡Hijos de p…!

─ ¡Temari!

─ ¿Por qué?, grité… ¡No soy ninguna debilucha yo podía hacerles frente!

─ Y dejar a mi hijo sin su madre, a Suna sin su princesa, a los Sabaku no sin su hermana y yo viudo… ¡Paso!

Estaba furibunda, apretando mis puños, imaginarme en sus pies destrozó mi corazón, viéndome viuda a mis treintas, explicándole a Shikadai que su padre fue asesinado, dándole la pésima noticia a mi suegra de la muerte de su hijo, recibiendo el pésame de los Kages en la honra fúnebre en honor al gran estratega de la Aldea de la Hoja y consejero del Nanadaime Hokage.

Percibo un calor corporal muy cerca, unos pulgares acarician mis mejillas eliminando a su paso mis cristalinas lágrimas.

─ ¡Shhh!, ¡Tranquila!

─ ¿Qué tal que hubieras muerto, vago?, Yo me hubiera mu…

─ Seguirías adelante siempre has sido más fuerte que yo. _Cortas lo que iba decir._

─ ¡Baka!, le doy un puñetazo en su pecho. Hago acopio de girarme pero me retienes con tu sombra. ─ ¡Qué diablos!

─ _Kagemane no justsu_ , ¡completado! ─ exclamas.

─ ¡Maldición, Nara!, ¡quita tu maldito jutsu de mí!

─ ¿Te vas a tranquilizar?

Miro hacia otro lado noto como las sombras abandonan mi cuerpo, ¡Mi movilidad es libre otra vez!

─ Mujer… el enano de ojos verdes y tu son mi todo; daría mi vida por la de ustedes sin dudarlo.

Me tiro a sus brazos como niña pequeña, lo abrazo por sus costillas, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, para que no reconozca mi desconsuelo.

─ ¡Mendōkusai!... Solo no quería preocuparte por nada, en su momento fue un mal rato pero ya pasó.

─ ¡No vuelvas a ocultarme nada!... ¡Somos dos en uno!, ¿Recuerdas?

─ ¡Lo somos!

Me abrazas y me levantas para llevarme a nuestra cama, nos besamos ─ _con delicadeza, con perdón─_ Agarras la cobija y la arrastras hasta cubrirnos, me abraza y siento tus lágrimas caer por mi cabello.

─ Tengo que admitir que mientras estaba asilado en ese bunker, tuve miedo de no volver a ver al problemático, ni a ti, de no sentirte, de no amarte, de no escuchar los regaños de mi madre, incluso añoraba las quejas de Naruto.

─ ¡Ya pasó!, ¿Estamos bien?─ trato de calmarlo.

─ ¡Lo estamos!

Después de amarnos y una problemática discusión, nos acurrucamos nuevamente en nuestra cama, ─ _amo esta postura_ ─ puedo oler tu embriagante aroma a bosque, a hierba mojada; me abrazas posesivamente, introduces tu nariz en mi cabello para inspirar el aroma a lavanda de mi champú.

Fue una bienvenida muy cálida, una enajenación absoluta ─ _una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados_ ─ poco a poco el cansancio nos alcanza, cerramos nuestros ojos para dormirnos y entre dormida y despierta susurro…

─ ¡Te amo, bebé llorón! ─ musito para entregarme a Morfeo.

─ ¡Y yo a ti!, sentencias.

FIN

* * *

Porque el convencional misionero no tiene que ser aburrido. Espero y el lemon les haya gustado.

Aquí tienen la continuación de la historia, les agradezco el darse una vuelta por mi sitio, comentar y leer mis historias; sin ustedes simplemente los escritores no tendríamos inspiración.

Infinitas gracias a Onix of Caftree, Karitnis-san, Coeli Nara, Uzumaki Yosep y Fiorelaa 91; por sus reviews.


End file.
